1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox that is convenient to use and displays tools in the toolbox well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toolboxes are used to store tools and come in many types. A common type toolbox has a container and a cap mounted on the container. Tool heads or tool bits are stored inside the container.
However some of the disadvantages of conventional toolboxes include the following.
1. Because the cap is not securely attached to the container, the cap easily falls off of and gets separated from the toolbox when tools in a conventional toolbox are being used.
2. Most conventional toolboxes do not have the capability to display tools inside toolboxes well.
The toolbox in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.